


Precaution

by charmquark



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmquark/pseuds/charmquark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has a bit of a, ah, predicament, and Sakura has something in her drawer. ( NaruSaku )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precaution

**Author's Note:**

> (Written idk... sometime in 2012) Self-indulgent first time fluff.

On the one hand, the last thing Naruto wanted to do was complain. Not only was he in Sakura’s bedroom — in her bed, in fact — but Sakura was too, and not only  _that_ , she was half spread on top of him and they were making out. With teeth and tongue and the taste of her sweet, soft skin on his lips,  _mm_. Every so often he’d worry a patch with his teeth and she’d gasp, maybe arch, and then retaliate with a bite of her own.

On the other, between the noises and the whole unconsciously pushing her breasts against him thing and that spot she’d discovered under his ear, he was hard and aching. Desperate longing was beginning to seep into his every action — everywhere his hands groped and his lips sucked her skin — and it wasn’t as bad as the years he’d spent wishing she’d look at him the way he couldn’t help but look at her, but. Well. Either she was going to find out about it and throw him out bodily, or he was going to have to leave to go jerk off and how was he going to explain  _that_  without alerting her to his, ah,  _predicament_ and getting defenestrated anyway  —

Completely without warning, Sakura pulled away to sit up and throw one leg over him, straddling his hips.

He was flummoxed enough before she pulled her shirt off over her head. Dropped it to the floor over the edge of the bed. Quietly informed him, “There are condoms in the second drawer.”

And all poor Naruto could do was stare at her, helplessly, utterly lost.

(In his defense, a significant amount of blood had drained right out of his brain; more followed as he noticed the way her black bra nearly blended into shadow, making the whiteness of naked skin stand out in sharp contrast.)

When his eyes found her face again, she was biting her lip and looking embarrassed. “Or, um, we don’t have to, it was just a —”

Naruto reared up and not so much kissed her as tugged her bottom lip from between her teeth to his, the hand he hadn’t levered himself up with tugging their hips flush, and they both gasped.


End file.
